Dix interdits Royai
by Tidoo
Summary: Suivant dix thèmes du Live Journal, dix "presque" lemons sur Roy et Liza.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello les jeunes !!_

_Alors voilà, j'ai pris mon temps, mais ça y est, je me lance enfin dans ce nouveau projet de Royai, avec un presque Lemon parce que j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait des amateurs. Bon je vous mets tout de même en garde, ce n'est pas ce que ça semble être. Et normalement aucune de ces histoires ne sera un vrai Lemon puisque je ne devrai faire que de l'UST. Donc frustration garantie pour tout le monde. Mais comme ça au moins, j'ai l'impression de respecter le manga ! Tout avis ou suggestion est le bienvenu, alors n'hésitez pas._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous. _

* * *

**Light my Fire **_(En extérieur - du gris, du vert, du bleu)_

L'air était lourd des dernières cendres qui noircissaient encore le ciel et l'odeur de chair brûlée était insupportable.

Jamais désert n'avait si bien porté son nom. Il ne restait rien. Pas une maison, pas un habitant, pas même un brin d'herbe.

Tout avait été rasé, détruit, pillé.

Le sable lui-même avait pris une couleur grisatre à cause de toute la poussière de cadavres dégagée lors des combats.

Mais ils avaient gagné, c'était une victoire indiscutable.

Un massacre atroce plutôt, mais il n'avait pas son opinion à donner sur le sujet.

Et pour l'instant, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il était en bonne partie responsable de ce carnage alors il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accéder à sa demande.

C'était en quelque sorte une compensation.

Elle lui avait fait confiance en lui révélant les secrets que son père lui avait refusés, et il avait été victime de son pouvoir, exactement comme son maître l'avait prédit.

Et en plus, il avait entrainé avec lui celle qu'il avait toujours considérée comme un symbole de pureté et de gentillesse.

Mais Liza telle qu'il l'avait connue n'existait plus. Elle avait été remplacée par le cadet Hawkeye, tireur d'élite de l'armée d'Amestris.

Tout comme Roy Mustang était devenu simplement le Flame Alchemist, l'arme ultime contre les rebelles Ishbal.

Ils n'étaient plus que des pions au service d'un despote sanguinaire dont les projets les dépassaient complètement.

Mais même s'ils étaient impuissants face à l'Etat, il restait une chose que l'armée ne pouvait leur enlever, leur espoir que plus jamais une telle horreur ne se reproduirait.

Une fois les soldats partis, ils se retrouvèrent seuls, tous les deux, à l'abri derrière les ruines d'une vieille grange pour mettre un terme à des mois, des années de tension et de désirs inassouvis.

Au milieu de la poussière, la seule couleur était le bleu de leurs uniformes jetés à la va vite sur le sol, leurs vestes servants de matelas de fourtune, une maigre protection contre le néant gris qui menaçait à tout moment de les engloutir.

Liza s'allongea doucement et finit de se déshabiller, les mains tremblantes, pendant que Roy s'installait à côté d'elle.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer.

Il avait tant espéré pouvoir lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de la vie, lui montrer les merveilles du monde extérieur loin de cette maison sinistre où elle avait grandi en recluse. Et égoïstement, il avait souhaité aussi l'initier aux délices de la chair.

Il s'était retenu, à cause de son père qui lui avait interdit de l'approcher, puis, après son décès, il avait encore attendu, pensant que ce n'était pas le moment, même si elle s'était tenue là, devant lui, des jours entiers, à moitié nue pour lui permettre d'apprendre à devenir un assassin parce qu'elle croyait en lui.

Et maintenant, enfin, elle était là, offerte et presque suppliante, rien que pour lui.

Il voyait ses épaules monter et descendre rapidement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, montrant son appréhension, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait lui en cet instant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et lui demanda une dernière fois, dans un murmure étranglé :

- Vous êtes sûre ?

Liza esquissa un sourire qui n'arrivait pas à dissimuler ses peurs et elle hocha la tête, n'ayant pas assez confiance en sa voix pour parler.

Roy acquiesça et se mit en position. Il ferma les yeux et vida son esprit.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de sentir sa peau vibrer sous ses doigts, entendre ses petits gémissements retenus, la voir se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier et retenir sa respiration sous l'effet de ce qu'il lui faisait ?

Elle était aussi douce qu'il l'avait imaginée et il dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas craquer. Ce n'était pas le moment.

En un claquement de doigts, le mal était fait et Liza étouffa un sanglot.

Roy ne décrochait pas les yeux de son visage, cherchant à minimiser au maximum l'inconfort, et prêt à s'arrêter à tout moment, mais elle lui fit signe de continuer.

Combien de fois avait-il souhaité pouvoir éveiller en elle un tel brasier, faire que son corps prenne feu sous ses caresses et qu'elle fonde simplement à son contact ?

Il laissa sa main se promener lentement sur son épaule avant de descendre un peu plus dans son dos et elle s'arqua brusquement alors qu'il atteingnait un point particulièrement sensible.

Sa respiration se bloqua et elle ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières un peu plus fort.

Roy lui prit la main et embrassa sa paume tout en continuant son mouvement.

Même s'il se croyait immunisé face à l'odeur des corps calcinés, la chair brûlée de Liza avait un parfum que jamais il ne pourrait oublier.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un grand merci à Galilab pour m'avoir corrigé ça en même pas une nuit et aussi à tous et toutes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur alerte._

_J'espère que ce niveau texte sera à la hauteur de vos espérance !_

* * *

**La chambre à l'étage **_(Sous stupéfiant – Alcool, cigarettes)_

Normalement, Roy ne buvait pas seul, il trouvait ça sinistre.

Quand il allait au bar, il était toujours entouré, que ce soit ses subordonnés pour se laisser saouler joyeusement par Havoc, tout content de prouver à tous qu'il était plus fort que son chef, au moins dans le domaine de la résistance face à la boisson, ou plus simplement avec Hughes, où il était alors bien plus modéré et s'efforçait de rester assez sobre pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Rien de mieux qu'un bar bondé pour avoir une petite conversation bien tranquille au sujet d'un éventuel coup d'état contre le Führer.

Le problème était que maintenant Hughes était mort et ses subordonnés étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins du pays.

Alors il n'avait plus le choix ; il buvait seul.

Et les verres s'enchaînaient pour lui faire oublier comme c'était sinistre de se retrouver là sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie.

La patronne, Madame Christmas, veillait personnellement à ce qu'il ait toujours une bouteille pleine à ses côtés.

Du Scotch pur malt, le meilleur qu'elle avait.

Elle traitait son petit Roy comme un prince, sachant qu'il était dans une mauvaise passe.

La tenancière était même tentée de lui suggérer de monter avec une de ses filles, mais elle savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

Il n'était pas comme ça.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme pour Roy et il était peu probable qu'elle l'entraîne dans une des chambres à l'étage.

Encore que vu son état, il ne pourrait probablement pas rentrer seul.

Alors qu'il commençait à perdre le sens des réalités, le colonel glissa un mot à la patronne derrière le bar et lui demanda de prévenir le lieutenant Hawkeye.

C'était rare de le voir de lui-même chercher l'aide de quelqu'un, en particulier de son assistante connue pour sa sévérité et toutes les filles autour de lui le dévisagèrent, sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait appel à elle.

Madame Christmas les renvoya à leurs occupations pour distraire les autres clients et se chargea personnellement d'appeler la tireuse.

Malgré les craintes des entraîneuses, Roy savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à redouter de la jeune femme puisqu'elle n'était plus à son service. Elle ne se gênerait pas pour le réprimander, au moins pour la forme, mais il était tranquille qu'elle ne passerait toute la matinée le lendemain à lui reprocher de ne rien faire de productif à cause de la migraine que lui apporterait obligatoirement tout le whiskey qu'il avait ingéré.

Même s'il avait demandé à ce quelqu'un le ramène, le colonel n'arrêta pas pour autant de boire.

L'alcool lui montait à la tête et lui faisait oublier peu à peu toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises, de plus, les vapeurs de tabac autour de lui le maintenaient dans l'illusion d'un monde opaque et blanc à l'odeur douceâtre, bien différent du désert brûlé sentant la chair calcinée et le sang qui venait invariablement le hanter dès qu'il avait un moment de libre.

L'apparition devant lui fut d'autant plus angélique au milieu du décor infernal auquel il tentait d'échapper.

Avec ses longs cheveux blonds détachés et sa robe claire, elle semblait irréelle.

La sobriété de sa tenue tranchait avec celles des autres filles toujours vêtues de façon affriolante et colorée.

Mais pas elle.

Elle portait des tons pastels, effacés et doux, en accord parfait avec sa peau laiteuse et son visage de porcelaine.

Seul son regard, sombre et dur montrait vraiment qui elle était et ce qu'elle avait vu. Sous une apparente sérénité se cachait une douleur et une culpabilité aussi intenses que celles du colonel.

Ses yeux noisette, intenses, obsédants, étaient constamment rivés sur lui.

Malgré le trouble de l'ébriété, Roy perçut immédiatement la note d'inquiétude dans ses pupilles acérées.

Même en civil, Liza Hawkeye se considérait encore comme son protecteur. Et même si ses fonctions avaient changé et qu'elle travaillait sous les ordres d'un autre, elle n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de surveiller ses arrières. Quelles que soient les circonstances.

Avec un soupir las, la jeune femme posa sa main sur le verre de son ancien supérieur et le repoussa hors de portée de l'alchimiste puis elle attrapa la bouteille de Scotch et la tendit avec un sourire triste à Madame Christmas qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

- Vous devriez prendre une chambre, mon petit. Il n'est pas en état de rentrer, même avec vous.

Liza secoua la tête et remercia la patronne poliment avant de demander au colonel s'il pouvait se lever.

Roy hocha la tête et descendit de son tabouret pour s'effondrer dans les bras du lieutenant.

Plusieurs filles les encerclèrent et proposèrent leur aide, mais Liza refusa d'un sourire froid avant de se résigner à monter.

Madame Christmas avait raison, elle ne pourrait pas le ramener, même si elle avait eu une voiture.

Par conséquent, elle choisit de le guider à l'étage au moins le temps qu'il retrouve un peu ses esprits. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle refusait de prendre une chambre qu'elle ne pouvait pas entraîner Roy jusqu'à la sienne.

Officiellement, il avait une pièce réservée en permanence parce qu'il était un habitué.

Sauf qu'aucune des filles du bar n'y montaient jamais puisque sa chambre était sous les toits, bien au-dessus de celles à l'usage de la clientèle.

Mais Liza savait déjà tout cela. Elle connaissait l'histoire qui se cachait derrière la chambre du colonel et pourquoi elle était si différente des autres, plus à l'écart et tellement plus sobre.

A chaque marche qu'ils grimpaient, les souvenirs revenaient.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils montaient cet escalier ensemble. Seulement c'était une nouveauté de le faire dans ces circonstances.

Jamais depuis qu'elle était entrée à son service, six ans plus tôt, elle n'avait remis les pieds dans cet endroit. Il lui était arrivé à l'occasion de venir le rechercher au bar parce qu'Havoc et les autres l'avaient tellement saoulé qu'il ne pouvait plus conduire jusque chez lui, mais elle n'était plus jamais montée.

Un mélange de nostalgie, de tristesse et de peur lui serra la ventre alors que Roy retrouvait assez son équilibre pour avancer seul jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Avait-elle pris la bonne décision en l'accompagnant ?

Elle était bien consciente de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé entre ces murs et elle ne pouvait pas nier être tentée de revivre à nouveau ces quelques instants de plaisir et de tendresse où il la serrait contre lui en l'embrassant.

Roy manqua la dernière marche, assez traître, et Liza dut à nouveau intervenir pour l'empêcher de tomber, ce qui la sortit de ses rêveries déplacées.

Son cœur s'emballait comme ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'accès à la mansarde et qu'elle se remémorait tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans ce petit couloir sombre quand le désir leur brûlait la peau et qu'ils n'avaient pas la force d'attendre pour commencer à se toucher.

Ses mains qui se glissaient sous sa jupe, ses lèvres qui couraient dans son cou, son rire alors qu'il tentait de décrocher ses bas avant de passer ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte...

Tentant l'alchimiste par la taille, elle monta doucement les dernières marches et avança jusqu'à la porte de droite. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup sec et se faufila dans la chambre alors que Roy titubait jusqu'au lit.

Rien n'avait changé en six ans et l'un comme l'autre restèrent silencieux en réalisant le danger qu'ils couraient à se retrouver là, ensemble, sans personne pour les voir ni les déranger.

Le colonel tendit mollement la main vers la tireuse, comme pour l'inviter à le rejoindre et la jeune femme sentit sa respiration se bloquer.

Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit et pourtant, c'était tellement facile de succomber à la tentation.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait dans ce lit et elle savait très bien que ce qui l'attendait n'était que douceur et plaisir.

Comme elle hésitait à se rapprocher de lui, Roy marmonna d'une voix pâteuse :

- Je suis saoul.

C'était une évidence et Liza fronça les sourcils à cette affirmation sans intérêt. Il soupira et ajouta en se relevant laborieusement sur un coude pour la regarder :

- Ce qui veut dire que même si je le voulais, et dieu sait que je le veux, je ne pourrais rien vous faire. J'ai bien trop bu pour être ne serait-ce qu'un amant médiocre. Et vous méritez mieux que ça.

Liza hocha la tête en se retenant de sourire. Son honnêteté était plutôt amusante et sa remarque charmante sur le fond.

Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et Roy roula un peu pour passer un bras autour de sa taille.

En souriant, la jeune femme s'installa un peu plus sur le matelas, perpendiculairement au colonel et plaquant son dos contre le mur, elle s'arrangea pour qu'il puisse utiliser ses cuisses comme oreiller.

Machinalement, elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux alors que les souvenirs revenaient encore la provoquer.

Roy murmura lui-aussi quelques mots, laissant entendre qu'il n'avait pas oublié la première fois qu'il l'avait conduite dans cette chambre, sa chambre et tout ce qui avait suivi.

Au départ, il n'avait pas eu de mauvaises intentions, il s'était contenté de lui faire découvrir son monde, là où il avait grandi. Puis c'était devenu un rituel et les années passants, Liza avait pris ses marques dans cette petite pièce isolée, calme et silencieuse, bien à l'écart du brouhaha du bar, mais dégageant tout de même une atmosphère bien plus vivante que la maison sinistre où elle habitait avec son père.

Leur premier baiser avait été échangé sur le bureau, elle était assise sur le coin et Roy était sur la chaise. Il l'avait embrassée alors qu'elle se penchait pour prendre un livre sur la pile de l'autre côté.

L'alcool lui déliait la langue. Jamais en étant sobre il n'aurait avoué avoir ressenti une attirance pour elle quand ils étaient enfant. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus fut quand il revint sur la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant qu'il ne s'engage, révélant enfin ce qu'il lui avait caché jusque là.

Il n'avait pas dix-huit ans, elle en avait tout juste seize. Elle avait menti à son père en prétendant dormir chez une amie et l'avait suivi à Central.

Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences, elle avait simplement voulu lui dire au revoir proprement. Et ils avaient discuté un peu trop longtemps. Elle était supposée prendre le train de nuit, mais Roy avait refusé de la laisser partir.

Et maintenant que le Scotch lui embrouillait les sens, il reconnut ne pas avoir été très franc avec elle en l'invitant à partager sa chambre cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas pensé que les choses iraient aussi loin, mais l'avait clairement espéré.

Roy posa la main sur son genou en se remémorant comment il l'avait d'abord seulement effleurée, de peur de l'effrayer ou de la brusquer. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux et même s'il avait pris quantité de renseignements auprès de ses 'soeurs', il avait tout de même été terrifié à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Liza enlaça ses doigts dans les siens en murmurant qu'il avait été parfait. Cette nuit-là, comme les suivantes.

Il lui avait fait découvrir des plaisirs insoupçonnés qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Son corps réagissait d'ailleurs par la simple évocation de leur passé commun.

L'intensité de ses caresses, la férocité de ses baisers, l'habilité de ses mains, la chaleur de sa peau. Tout était encore bien présent et l'un comme l'autre espérait qu'un jour, ils pourraient à nouveau goûter aux délices de ce genre d'étreinte.

Malheureusement, pour l'instant il n'en avait pas le droit.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était se souvenir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Encore une fois, merci à Galilab pour la correction et pour m'avoir permis de modifier ce qui n'allait pas. Je doute que l'histoire soit réellement crédible, mais j'aimais bien l'idée et __j'adore présenter Liza de cette façon.__ En plus, le thème n'était pas très facile.  
_

* * *

**Rien n'échappe à l'oeil du faucon **_(03. Tel Narcisse - miroir, mon beau miroir)_

Dès son arrivée chez son maître, Roy avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas s'approcher d'Elizabeth, alors même qu'il était à peine un adolescent et qu'à son âge, il ne risquait pas de s'intéresser à une gamine de deux ans sa cadette.

Pourtant, son professeur avait été clair, sa fille était hors limite et s'il tenait à rester chez lui pour étudier l'alchimie, il devait se plier à cette règle.

Au début, ce fut plutôt facile. Cette petite blonde silencieuse ne l'intéressait pas et il était tellement content de pouvoir enfin apprendre auprès d'un véritable alchimiste qu'il accepta sans discuter et n'eut aucune difficulté à éviter tout rapport avec elle.

Puis les années passants, alors même qu'il s'était fait plusieurs amis en dehors de cette maison isolée, Roy commença à regarder avec un autre oeil l'adolescente qui vivait avec lui. Elle était toujours aussi silencieuse et discrète, mais à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, l'apprenti alchimiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'étudier attentivement, comme s'il cherchait à percer un mystère insoluble.

Il vivait avec Elizabeth depuis plus de quatre ans, et même s'il avait quitté la maison de l'alchimiste à plusieurs reprises pour retourner chez lui, il avait été de nombreuses fois en contact avec la fille de son maitre, pourtant, elle était toujours pour lui une étrangère.

Les rares fois où elle lui adressait la parole, elle gardait ses distances et utilisaient un formalisme respectueux qui le mettait profondément mal à l'aise, compte tenu de leur faible différence d'âge et il n'arrivait jamais à la faire parler d'autre chose que de banalités domestiques.

Il ne savait rien sur elle, sur ses goûts, sur ses activités, ni sur ce qui la tenait occupée des semaines entières à l'extérieur de cette demeure froide et vide.

Il supposait qu'elle devait être en internat quelque part pour ses études, mais comme Roy ne l'avait jamais surprise en train d'étudier, il s'imagina qu'elle travaillait peut-être déjà, en apprentissage ou quelque chose dans le genre, dans une autre ville. Il avait bien tenté de lui poser la question, mais Elizabeth baissait les yeux et évitait de lui répondre, toujours inquiète d'être surprise à lui révéler la moindre information personnelle.

La seule fois où il avait un peu insisté, la forçant à le regarder en lui prenant le menton, elle avait eu un air tellement apeuré qu'il n'avait pas réussi à articuler le moindre mot alors qu'elle quittait précipitamment la pièce en le repoussant avec force.

Elle était clairement terrorisée par son père et par l'idée qu'il puisse les surprendre ensemble. Elle était très distante avec lui dans l'enceinte de sa maison mais elle se montrait toujours bien plus chaleureuse avec lui les rares fois où ils se croisaient en ville.

Pour autant, Roy n'arrivait jamais à vraiment discuter avec elle puisqu'à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient en dehors de chez elle, il était accompagné de ses amis ou des autres filles qu'il fréquentait et qui semblaient bien fades à côté d'elle.

C'était curieux comme de ne jamais réussir à lui parler éveillait la curiosité de Roy, mais également son intérêt. Il avait bien noté les changements qui s'étaient petit à petit opérés, transformant une fillette maigrichonne d'à peine douze ans en une jeune fille de presque seize ans aux formes généreuses tout en gardant sa finesse d'origine.

Elizabeth avait toujours les cheveux courts, mais elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à un garçon manqué comme lors de leur rencontre. Elle était infiniment féminine, aussi bien dans ses choix de vêtements, sobres mais élégants, que dans ses manières, délicates sans être précieuses.

Elle était à l'opposé des filles que l'apprenti alchimiste côtoyait, que ce soit ses soeurs, bruyantes et très apprêtées ou les adolescentes qu'il croisait en ville, souvent trop maquillées et un peu vulgaires.

C'était sans doute ce qui faisait son charme et ce qui donnait tant envie à Roy de percer le mystère que se cachait derrière ce visage toujours calme et ce comportement impassible.

Il s'était assez facilement convaincu que ce qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'Elizabeth n'était que de la curiosité, malheureusement pour lui, il réalisa un beau matin qu'il y avait probablement bien plus.

La première fois, ce fut par accident qu'il la vit à moitié nue alors qu'il allait à la cuisine prendre un morceau de pain.

Il n'y avait pas de salle de bain dans cette grande maison, seulement une petite pièce à l'étage où prendre une douche. C'était largement suffisant, surtout que Roy avait également dans sa chambre une vasque conséquente pour faire sa toilette.

Mais il y avait également un grand baquet de disponible au fond de la remise et l'étudiant découvrit enfin à quoi il servait.

La fille de son professeur aimait prendre des bains. Alors elle se levait à l'aube, chauffait son eau et remplissait la cuve avant de se plonger avec délice dedans.

Normalement, elle était à l'abri des regards indiscrets, cachée derrière un recoin du mur et en plus, comme il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la maison, elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir être observée. Son père ne s'intéressait pas à elle, et elle ne craignait rien de son élève, qui avait suffisamment de conquête en ville pour ne pas se soucier d'elle.

C'était du moins son interprétation des faits et donc elle n'imaginait pas être observée, surtout pas à son insu.

Sauf qu'il y avait également un vieux miroir brisé au fond de la remise et qu'il était placé de telle manière que n'importe qui se trouvant près de la fenêtre de la cuisine pouvait voir, par un jeu de reflets assez simple, la personne derrière le mur.

Ainsi, Roy en s'approchant naïvement de la panière située sur le comptoir bordant l'évier, découvrit la silhouette longiligne d'Elizabeth finissant de se déshabiller.

Stupéfait, il resta la bouche ouverte à la regarder avant de repartir rapidement d'où il venait de peur de se faire surprendre.

Il tenta de penser à autre chose et de se concentrer sur ses études, seulement l'image de la peau laiteuse et immaculée du dos de la jeune fille était inscrite à jamais dans la tête de Roy qui la revoyait encore et encore dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Et bien sûr, il regrettait amèrement de s'être enfui si vite, n'ayant pas vraiment pu profiter du spectacle.

Il décida rapidement que le meilleur moyen de se libérer de l'idée obsédante d'une Liza nue devant lui était de la revoir, rien qu'une fois, afin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il se retrouva donc au même endroit que la semaine précédente, à espérer pouvoir admirer à nouveau le corps de la jeune fille via son reflet.

Ce n'était que dans le but de passer à autre chose, du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait pour justifier sa nouvelle lubie. Sauf que ce qu'il eut sous les yeux alors qu'Elizabeth se retourna pour accrocher ses affaires fut suffisant pour le garder éveillé des nuits enières à tenter vainement de contrôler ses hormones.

Il n'était jamais très fier de céder à ses pulsions adolescentes mais il était incapable de rester indifférent face aux souvenirs des jambes interminables de Liza, de ses hanches fines et de ses seins parfaits qu'il n'avait pu qu'entrevoir à cause de la position du miroir qui ne lui donnait pas accès à une vue d'ensemble.

Roy n'arrivait pas à s'endormir sans avoir évacuer le trop plein de tension dans ses reins et entre ses jambes à la simple évocation du prénom de la jeune fille.

Il murmurait inlassablement les deux syllabes auxquelles il avait affectueusement réduit son nom tout en laissant sa main aller et venir le long de son érection et à la fin de la semaine, avant même le retour de l'objet de ses fantasmes, Roy avait déjà fait les ajustements nécessaires avec le miroir pour être sûr de ne rien manquer.

Une part de lui avait honte de se comporter de la sorte, mais dans l'ensemble, il était plutôt satisfait de sa petite ruse. Après tout, il respectait l'accord passé avec son maitre et ne touchait pas à sa fille. Il se contentait de la regarder de loin sans se douter que son petit stratégème n'était pas passé inaperçu.

La seule chose qui l'ennuyait était de s'immiscer un peu trop dans l'intimité de la jeune fille sans son accord, mais ce problème se résolut de lui-même quand il croisa le sourire amusé de Liza au sortir de son bain, enroulée tranquillement dans un épais peignoire qui commença à s'atteler aux préparitifs du déjeuner.

Roy sentit ses joues chauffer, sachant que son secret n'en était plus un mais la jeune fille ne lui fit aucun reproche. Au contraire. Elle lui suggéra simplement de prendre un bain à son tour pendant qu'elle lui faisait un café.

L'alchimiste aurait pu croire à l'innocence de sa remarque si elle ne s'était pas placée juste à côté de la fenêtre en le regardant avec cette lueur si particulière dans les yeux qui indiquait clairement ce qu'elle attendait.

Mais contrairement aux autres fois où les filles le dévisageaient de cette manière, là, Roy ne fut pas gêné ni agacé. Il fut même assez flatté et se dépêcha de suivre son conseil, sans jamais bousculer le miroir alors qu'il se déshabillait.


	4. Chapter 4

_Un petit peu d'UST de bon matin, parce que ça aide à se réveiller en douceur... Et aussi parce que j'adore toujours autant torturer mes persos !_

_ Merci à Galilab pour la correction et à tous ceux qui suivent cette série avec enthousiasme. __  
_

* * *

**De l'efficacité du lieutenant Hawkeye** _(04. Aphrodisiaque - allumer le feu)_

Sans même en avoir conscience, Liza était un véritable aphrodisiaque et l'avait toujours été.

Elle ne faisait peut-être pas beaucoup d'effet aux autres militaires à cause de sa réputation de rigidité et de productivité qui se mettait en travers de toute attirance potentielle éprouvée par un nouvel arrivant, mais pour celui qui la connaissait depuis l'enfance et savait qui elle était réellement, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.  
Roy voyait en sa subordonnée une femme éblouissante à laquelle il était incapable de résister.

Un simple regard de sa part était plus stimulant que tous les produits vendus en magasins et toutes les herbes broyées par les apothicaires du pays. Et il suffisait de jeter un œil à sa taille de guêpe surmontant ses délicieuses fesses galbées pour perdre tout afflux sanguin cérébral, la concentration se logeant immédiatement plus bas.

Le colonel n'avait même pas besoin de la voir en jupe pour éprouver cet intense brasier dans ses reins qui lui interdisait de se lever pour un bon moment.  
Elle avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

Déjà quand il était en apprentissage, il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à penser à elle, quand au beau milieu de la nuit, il cherchait à se détendre pour enfin réussir à s'endormir.

Les jambes longues et fines de cette silencieuse jeune fille avaient hanté ses fantasmes adolescents et les images de ce qu'il se verrait lui faire n'avaient fait que s'intensifier avec l'âge et la découverte de toutes les subtilités de la sexualité.  
Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé en train de l'embrasser, de la toucher ?  
Et combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé en sueur en se réveillant après un rêve explicite les mettant en scène tous les deux ?  
Il ne comptait plus.  
Le pire avait été quand elle lui avait révélé son secret et les recherches de son père. C'était ironique qu'il se retrouve à déchiffrer les bases de l'alchimie de flamme auprès de celle qui éveillait toujours un tel incendie dans son ventre.  
Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.  
Pendant plusieurs jours, il l'avait eue, rien que pour lui, à moitié nue, le laissant la voir et la caresser alors qu'il décodait les inscriptions gravées dans son dos.  
Sa peau était encore plus fine et plus douce que tout ce qu'il avait espéré et il s'était délecté de pouvoir librement promener ses doigts le long de sa colonne, sur ses flancs, descendant parfois jusqu'à ses hanches même si le tatouage ne dépassait pas sa taille.  
Liza n'avait jamais objecté, même quand il était clair que ses mains s'aventuraient sur son corps bien plus que nécessaire.  
Il aurait sans doute pu obtenir plus, mais il avait trouvé qu'il abusait déjà beaucoup.  
Avec le recul qu'il avait maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas être allé plus loin.  
Alors qu'il la regardait quitter le bureau, Roy repensa à ces moments divins, ce contact éphémère et pourtant inoubliable qu'il avait enfin eu avec elle et le désir se réveilla, toujours intense et brûlant, comme quand il était adolescent.  
Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était sa subordonnée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir encore la posséder et de succomber au plaisir de lui montrer que son efficacité ne se limitait pas aux domaines de l'armée.


	5. Chapter 5

_Le titre veut tout dire il me semble donc je vais éviter d'en rajouter. Je suis vilaine, tout ça tout ça, je sais. Mais j'aime bien. Et encore, c'est rendu bien plus soft que ce que j'ai imaginé au départ. A croire que je m'assagis avec le temps =)  
_

* * *

**Frustrations **_(05. Jeux de main - c'est toi le chat)_

La règle était simple et elle ne laissait pas la place au moindre doute.

S'ils devaient travailler ensemble, alors ils devaient être capables de garder leurs distances malgré leur attirance mutuelle. C'était ainsi que Liza avait instauré les choses entre eux dès le départ.

Bien sûr, comme ils étaient tout de même enfermés en permanence dans le même bureau, passaient des heures ensemble sur des dossiers jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, la règle avait été amendée de façon moins rigide et surtout moins stricte.

Dans la mesure où ils ne pouvaient pas être efficaces s'ils évitaient tout contact, ils se devaient simplement de les limiter pour ne pas attirer l'attention et toujours préserver une attitude professionnelle.

Sauf que Roy vit dans cette modification une ouverture incroyable et il mit en place tout un stratagème pour en profiter.

Il avait officiellement le droit de toucher sa subordonnée et la jeune femme n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait dû préciser la nature des gestes qu'elle lui autorisait. Pour elle, le fait de maintenir un comportement adapté était suffisamment clair et ne nécessitait pas d'explication supplémentaire.

C'était une grave erreur si on tenait compte de la passion dévorante qui rongeait Roy en permanence, lui brûlant les entrailles jusqu'à l'en faire délirer.

Son plan était plutôt simple et il ne perdit pas de temps à le mettre en place.

A la première occasion, le lieutenant Hawkeye se retrouva enfermée avec son supérieur dans la salle des archives bien après la tombée du jour sous le prétexte de chercher des documents.

Elle n'imaginait pas ce qui l'attendait et sans se méfier, elle lui suivit aux sous-sols.

C'était l'opportunité parfaite pour le colonel de révéler à sa subordonnée l'ampleur de sa perversion intellectuelle.

A peine entrée dans la pièce, Liza se fit brusquement plaquer contre un cabinet et avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre son hoslter, Roy lui attrapa les mains pour les tenir fermement dans une des siennes.

« Pas touche, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille. »

Elle pouvait sentir son sourire même s'il n'était pas directement en contact avec elle et un instant, elle fut partagée entre la colère et l'amusement.

Une part d'elle fut contrariée de s'être laissée piéger si facilement et de ne pas avoir vu venir l'attaque, mais une autre, la plus humaine et féminine, se réjouissait de ce qui allait forcément suivre.

Même cachée derrière son impénétrable masque professionnel, Liza restait une femme amoureuse, dévouée corps et âme à un homme qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de considérer comme plus qu'un soldat brillant et un supérieur compétent.

Pour la forme, elle tenta tout de même de protester et de lui rappeler la règle qu'ils avaient instaurée, mais Roy ne fit que ricaner.

« Vous avez posé vos conditions, lieutenant, et je les ai acceptées. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas profiter de vous. »

Sans avoir besoin de défaire les boutons de son uniforme, il la caressa, à travers le lainage de sa veste et le coton de son t-shirt, respectant ainsi leur close de non contact. Il ne la touchait pas directement si bien qu'elle le sentait à peine mais c'était d'autant plus excitant.

Il était près d'elle tout en gardant un espace permanent entre eux, au cas où ils se feraient surprendre.

Après tout, même si ses gestes étaient relativement déplacés, personne ne pourrait les voir en entrant brusquement dans la pièce.

Ils semblaient simplement être proches, comme pour étudier ensemble un dossier.

Roy avait d'ailleurs laissé délibérément un tiroir ouvert juste à côté d'eux, au cas où.

Liza comprit sa manigance et elle se pencha sur le cabinet, comme pour chercher un document, offrant au colonel un angle d'approche plus intéressant et surtout, une ouverture par l'entrebâillement de son pantalon.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Roy pour oublier ses bonnes intention et sans attendre d'invitation, il glissa ses doigts sous sa ceinture pour trouver directement sa peau.

Son lieutenant ne réagit pas, ce qui lui confirma son accord et il laissa rapidement sa main s'aventurer à l'intérieur de sa culotte.

Liza sursauta à ce contact si brusque mais elle ne fit toujours aucun commentaire.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi direct avec elle seulement elle était bien conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'appliquer comme ils devraient.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée, vous savez... » Elle continuait de protester, sans rien faire pour l'arrêter, bien au contraire. Elle chercha à tâtons un appui pour se soutenir et lui donner un meilleur accès, s'avançant un peu plus sur le cabinet pour trouver le bon équilibre.

Quelque part, elle se disait qu'elle n'était qu'une fille facile incapable de respecter ses propres résolutions, mais d'un autre coté, ce qu'il lui faisait était suffisamment agréable pour lui faire oublier ses préoccupations.

Il enfonça lentement ses doigts en elle et elle se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il connaissait par cœur tous les recoins de son corps et savait parfaitement là où il fallait appuyer pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse et à sa façon intense de la regarder, elle devinait qu'il avait envie de le faire et même qu'il espérait bien plus. Seulement ils ne pouvaient pas. Même si le risque de se faire prendre était faible, il existait, donc ils devaient l'un et l'autre se contenter de ce petit jeu si excitant.

Roy avait envie d'elle et il était clair à la quantité de cyprine qu'il avait sur les doigts qu'elle le voulait elle-aussi.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller plus loin. La règle était là et il se devait de la respecter. Quelle que soit l'ampleur de leur désir, ils devaient garder leurs uniformes. Ainsi, ils n'étaient pas amants.

Et même s'il était particulièrement à l'étroit dans son pantalon, il était capable de résister et de se contenter de la satisfaire elle. De la sentir vibrer contre lui, grâce à lui, c'était suffisant.

Sauf qu'elle lui refusa même ce plaisir là.

Juste au moment où elle commençait à perdre pied, elle lui demanda d'arrêter. Comme il semblait plus qu'hésitant, elle le repoussa gentiment et secoua la tête.

« Stop. » Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, légèrement roque et essoufflée à cause de tout ce qu'il éveillait en elle et elle dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour forcer sa volonté.

Roy la dévisagea, perplexe, et laissa son index remonter lentement entre ses lèvres. Il savait bien qu'elle était proche, qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes de plus pour succomber.

D'ailleurs elle frissonna sous sa caresse et serra les dents avant d'insister encore pour qu'il arrête.

« Pourquoi ? » Il était sincèrement troublé par son refus manifeste mais la laissa tout de même attraper son poignet pour le sortir de son pantalon.

Tremblante, Liza s'appuya quelques secondes contre lui, le temps de retrouver ses esprits et de se calmer puis elle lui chuchota : « Pas comme ça. »

Elle se redressa et lui fit face sérieusement.

« Je ne veux pas d'un simple jeu entre nous. Puisque vous ne pouvez pas être comblé, alors je ne le serai pas non plus. » Son ton était fermé, elle était déterminée. S'il devait être frustré, elle le serait aussi et n'accepterait pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Pour n'importe quel autre homme, ce raisonnement aurait pu paraître absurde, mais pour Roy, c'était le signe de sa force de caractère et de sa générosité. Elle refusait de recevoir plus qu'elle ne pouvait donner.

En contre-partie, elle était prête à prendre autant qu'elle avait à offrir. Et il n'était pas question qu'il soit le seul à souffrir.

Le rituel était donc instauré et la tension entre eux ne pouvait que monter.

Du bout des doigts, chacun leur tour, ils exprimaient à l'autre leurs frustrations.

Jusqu'au jour où l'alchimiste aurait atteint son but et qu'ils pourraient enfin partager ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux et laisser libre cours à leur passion.


	6. Chapter 6

_Pour répondre aux commentaires et questions laissés par certains, je voudrais dire que j'apprécie sincèrement votre enthousiasme face à mon travail et que je suis très touchée par vos encouragements, mais si je n'écris pas plus sur FMA c'est essentiellement parce que j'ai le sentiment d'avoir un peu fait le tour de la question avec Régulier. Cette histoire est loin d'être parfaite et une bonne partie de mes spéculations se sont avérées complètement fausses, mais compte tenu des éléments que j'avais, on va dire que c'est acceptable.  
Je suis toujours le manga et j'aime beaucoup le couple Roy/Liza, seulement je n'ai pas vraiment de sujet pour faire une nouvelle histoire avec eux. Du moins pas pour le moment. Peut-être que j'aurai un jour le courage de refaire un texte sur leur passé, avec une vision j'espère plus juste de leur enfance, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'ai d'autres projets, sur d'autres fandoms et ailleurs en général si bien que je ne veux pas me lancer dans une histoire sans intérêt ici parce que je ne pourrai pas m'y impliquer correctement et donc faire quelque chose de satisfaisant.  
Mais promis, je n'oublie pas mes petits militaires. Et j'ai toujours mes histoires à thèmes à avancer, avec un peu de Ed/Win pour varier.  
Sinon pour la question de pourquoi dix textes ici et pas douze comme pour pho, simple, j'ai signé pour dix thèmes avec la communauté des trente interdits et pas plus. Donc n'ayant que dix thèmes, je ne ferai que dix textes. Et si je n'en ai pas pris plus, c'est encore une fois parce que je ne me sentais pas capable d'en écrire plus correctement.  
Voilà. Avec tout ça, j'espère avoir à peu près répondu à vos attentes et n'avoir déçu personne. En attendant, il vous reste encore quelques interdits, alors profitez-en !_

* * *

**Sous silence** (_06. Sous anonymat - stranger in the night_)

Même au plus fort de leur passion, ils n'échangeaient pas un mot.

Tapis dans l'obscurité et seulement enveloppés par la douceur nocturne et la chaleur de leur étreinte, ils ne se parlaient pas.

Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se découvraient, se redécouvraient et laissaient leur corps exprimer tout ce qui leur était interdit de prononcer.

Roy réapprenait à chaque fois ses courbes, explorait ses cuisses, agrippait ses hanches et dévorait sa gorge en s'immergeant entièrement en elle pendant que Liza dessinait dans son dos, détaillait ses muscles, ses cicatrices, embrassait son cou et perdait ses mains dans ses cheveux en l'accueillant au plus profond de son ventre.

Ils mélangeaient à merveille la tendresse et les agressions, chacun voulant marquer l'autre, se l'approprier.

Morsures et caresses alternées.

Baisers et griffures partagés.

Ils infusaient l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à épuisement avant de reprendre pour un deuxième round, plus passionné, plus doux mais tout aussi silencieux et vide de nom.

Ils absorbaient alors leurs cris quand le désir devenait trop intense, les lèvres se cherchaient, s'apprivoisaient alors qu'ils s'étourdissaient de plaisir et fusionnaient jusqu'au tréfonds de leur âme.

Puis ils restaient blottis l'un contre l'autre à profiter de ce bonheur volé, quelques heures durant, dans l'anonymat d'une chambre d'hôtel sordide, muets et heureux.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ensemble, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se fréquenter, ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se connaître de cette façon-là. Ils n'avaient même pas le droit de vivre de cette façon-là.

Pas en dehors de leur image lisse et disciplinée de militaires.

La seule maîtresse possible du colonel était l'armée, éventuellement sa carrière, mais certainement pas son assistante. Et le lieutenant était bien trop froide pour avoir une quelconque liaison, en dehors de celle qu'elle entretenait avec ses pistolets.

Par conséquent, ils se retrouvaient comme deux inconnus, sans nom, sans position, sans métier et sans protocole, à l'abri des regards, tels deux étrangers se croisant dans un bar à la recherche d'un peu de compagnie.

Et ils laissaient libre cours à leur passion une nuit durant pour se quitter au petit matin et reprendre le cours de leur vie.

Mais jamais ils ne se disaient un seul mot, pour ne pas avoir à trahir leur identité si bien forgée de chiens à la solde de l'armée.


	7. Chapter 7

_Après un demi-million d'années, voilà le nouveau thème qui n'est pas terrible. Ca voulait pas aller comme j'avais prévu. Tant pis ! Le prochain devrait être un peu plus sympa et surtout, un poil plus original._

* * *

**Apprentissage** (_07. Bal masqué - De trompeuses apparences_)

Les premiers mois furent les plus difficiles.

Le temps de s'habituer sans doute.

Pour beaucoup, le plus dur était de reprendre une vie normale après les horreurs de la guerre ; finalement la banalité du quotidien avait quelque chose de terrifiant après des mois perdus dans le désert à respirer la chair brûlée sous la poudre à canon.

Le silence des petits matins était assourdissant après le tonnerre permanent des fusils.

Mais pour Mustang et Hawkeye, la vraie difficulté était de trouver leurs marques, non pas dans ce monde de calme superficiel mais dans leur nouveau rôle en tant que membres de l'armée, au sein d'une même équipe.

Leurs retrouvailles avaient été douloureuses à cause des circonstances mais l'agitation autour d'eux leur avait au moins permis de s'offrir de vrais moments d'intimité.

Mais une fois de retour au quartier général, il leur fallait s'adapter à leur fonction et à leur position en tant que supérieur et subordonnée et donc perdre leur proximité relationnelle et leur amitié, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier de la sorte le lien si particulier qui les unissait.

Pour le bien de tous, pour atteindre leur but, ils se devaient d'endosser de nouveaux rôles et donc de perdre une partie de ce qui les reliait.

Le comportement froid et sévère du lieutenant Hawkeye était à peu près aussi proche de ce qu'elle était réellement que l'attitude débonnaire et fumiste du colonel Mustang.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de prétendre et au bout de quelque temps, ils ne prêtèrent même plus attention à ce qu'ils faisaient, devenant partie intégrante du personnage qu'ils interprétaient.

Pourtant au bout de quelques années, le masque commença à se fissurer.

Tapie dans l'ombre, à l'intérieur d'un vieux clocher, Liza tenait en joue l'armure de Barry tout en conversant d'un ton léger avec son supérieur. Elle gardait les marques de déférences qu'elle lui avait toujours portée mais sa voix était plus douce et elle était nettement plus bavarde qu'à l'ordinaire.

En cet instant, elle était Elizabeth et parlait avec Roy. Elle flirtait, elle plaisantait, elle laissait transparaître qui elle était vraiment sous le masque de sniper pendant que le colonel réfléchissait à la meilleure stratégie à mettre en œuvre pour obtenir des informations et planifiait sa stratégie des prochains mois tout en ayant l'air de tirer au flanc pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur le contenu de sa conversation.

Quand il entendit la jeune femme crier à cause d'une attaque qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et oubliant ses responsabilités, sa fonction et son apparent détachement, il se précipita vers elle pour la sauver.

Il ne pouvait pas agir différemment.

L'instinct restait plus fort que des années de duperies comportementales.

L'assaut sur l'homonculus passé, Roy se retrouva face à Liza et un court instant, il la vit au-delà de son costume de son lieutenant. Entre ses cheveux lâchés, sa tenue civile et les divers échanges qu'ils avaient eus, il renouait avec le souvenir de l'adolescente dont il était épris et il fut tenté un instant de raviver encore un peu plus ses souvenirs en reprenant leur liaison là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Par chance, ils n'étaient pas seuls et avant de commettre l'irréparable, il l'envoya garder les environs de la planque pour rester seuls avec ses nouveaux alliés et glaner le maximum de renseignement sur les ennemis qu'il pourchassait.

Ainsi, il évitait également de lui montrer son vrai visage et de lui rappeler qu'il était toujours cet étudiant méticuleux et consciencieux auquel rien n'échappait.

Seulement plus le temps passait, plus leur rôle devenait difficile à porter et ils arrivaient de plus en plus souvent à voir au travers leur prétendue personnalité, réveillant lentement mais sûrement l'intérêt de ce qui les avait rapprochés.

Ce n'était pas qu'un but commun qu'ils partageaient. Il y avait aussi un passé, lourd et chargé, avec des bons et des mauvais moments.

Des secrets échangés, des pleurs consolés, des soupirs étouffés et l'immense frustration de n'avoir jamais pu exprimer pleinement l'intensité de leur affection.

Une fois leur position respective brisée par les mutations, la réalité reprit doucement ses droits et maintenir leur détachement forcé devint un combat de chaque instant.

Leurs rencontres même fortuites faisaient systématiquement repartir les braises de leur attraction et Roy, comme Liza, ressentait ce désir brûlant au plus profond de son être. Ses doigts le démangeaient rien qu'au souvenir de la douceur de sa peau, ses lèvres palpitaient face aux siennes, leur goût encore présent dans son esprit malgré des années sans y toucher.

Liza ne valait pas mieux avec ses tiraillements mal placés dès qu'elle entrevoyait son ancien supérieur et la plupart de ses nuits étaient remplies de rêves plus qu'explicites sur ce qu'elle aimerait découvrir avec lui.

Depuis son adolescence, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les hommes et travailler entourée de soldat depuis des années n'avait fait que stimuler son imagination débordante sur le sujet.

Par conséquent, ils s'évitaient autant que possible, ne restaient jamais seuls dans la même pièce et dès que la situation le permettait, ils utilisaient des intermédiaires pour ne pas avoir à se parler.

De cette manière, le désir pouvait rester sous contrôle et les apparences étaient sauves. C'était du moins ce dont ils essayaient de se convaincre quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, chacun de leur côté à prétendre ne pas être affectés par leur séparation.


	8. Chapter 8

_Après trois tentatives infructueuses, j'ai enfin trouvé un angle d'approche qui me plaisait. C'est un peu tordu, pour changer... Mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était une nouveauté !_

_J'aimerai dire que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et que les prochains arriveront plus vite, mais très honnêtement, ma vie est un peu trop remplie en ce moment, dans tous les sens possibles, pour que je fasse la moindre promesse. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que si je ne finis pas avant mars, je ne finirai jamais. Et six mois pour en faire deux, ça devrait se gérer._

_

* * *

  
_

**L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions** (_08. Fragile - avec précaution_)

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était son supérieur hiérarchique. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle le connaissait pour savoir qu'il était incapable de tenir en place. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était terrorisée de le voir coincé entre ces quatre murs.

Toujours est-il que quand Roy lui demanda d'aller chercher son uniforme et de l'aider à quitter l'hôpital bien avant la date recommandée par les médecins, elle ne fut pas difficile à convaincre et en quelques heures, elle ramena le colonel chez lui.

Ceci étant, Liza était loin d'être ravie par la tournure des évènements et elle refusa catégoriquement d'abandonner son chef à son sort et même si ce n'était pas très convenable aux yeux extérieurs, elle décida de rester avec lui, au moins le temps qu'il se rétablisse.

Quand le problème de changer les bandages se présenta, la jeune femme utilisa ses souvenirs de l'école militaire pour dispenser les premiers soins mais là où la situation bascula vraiment fut quand après deux jours de tentatives infructueuses d'autonomie, Roy dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était incapable de se laver seul.

Et assez logiquement, il n'était pas le seul à être parvenu à cette conclusion.

Ainsi donc, après avoir retiré les pansements recouvrant son flanc, Liza lui ordonna de retirer le reste de ses vêtements puis elle l'informa qu'elle l'attendrait à la salle de bain.

Roy n'eut même pas l'opportunité de discuter sa décision et après une courte hésitation, il se résigna à suivre les indications de sa subalterne plutôt que de risquer ses réprimandes.

Il clopina jusqu'au fond du couloir en cherchant des arguments pour la dissuader de l'aider, mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge quand il franchit le seuil et se trouva face au dos nu de sa subordonnée.

Finissant de se déshabiller, Liza ne prêta aucune attention à son supérieur qui la dévisageait bouche bée et elle s'installa dans la baignoire le plus naturellement du monde.

Finalement, comme Roy semblait incapable de bouger, elle fut contrainte à lui expliquer sa démarche de son ton plat et blasé caractéristique de son manque de patience.

« Quel est le problème ? Vous n'imaginiez pas que j'allais tremper toutes mes affaires pour si peu tout de même ? Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous me voyiez ainsi… »

Un haussement de sourcil, une bouche pincée et un regard profondément indifférent suffirent au colonel pour retrouver ses esprits.

Effectivement, c'était plus pratique pour elle et il n'avait rien à y voir de plus.

Pourtant quand elle lui ordonna de se débarrasser de son caleçon, il sentit sa gorge se serrer en même temps que son estomac.

C'était peut-être facile pour elle de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais pour lui, c'était une autre histoire.

Les sentiments étaient là, enfouis depuis trop longtemps pour supporter une telle proximité sans réagir.

Et son cœur n'était pas le seul à s'emballer de cette situation.

Mais Liza n'en avait cure, en apparences tout du moins, et voyant son supérieur hésiter, elle le traîna sans grand ménagement jusqu'au rebord de la baignoire, fit glisser son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles en se baissant puis elle n'afficha aucune expression particulière en se redressant et planta ses yeux dans les siens pour lui demander de s'asseoir. Elle ne commença à trahir un semblant d'émotion qu'après quelques minutes à le savonner, comme si subitement, elle réalisait le potentiel érotique de son entreprise.

Alors bien sûr, elle n'avait eu aucune arrière-pensée en proposant de lui faire la toilette de Roy, mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait confronter à la réalité de ses actions, elle avait du mal à ne pas s'émouvoir de leur proximité et de leur nudité.

Sous ses doigts, c'était directement la peau de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années et même si ses gestes étaient innocents, elle le touchait intimement.

Ses mains descendaient dans son dos, revenaient vers ses épaules, couraient le long de ses bras avant de revenir doucement sur son torse qu'elle effleura seulement pour ne pas mouiller sa blessure.

Elle remonta vers son cou, frôlant un début de barbe râpeuse et lui pencha lentement la tête en arrière, le forçant à s'appuyer sur elle pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre puis elle entreprit un massage méthodique de son crâne sous prétexte de lui laver les cheveux.

Roy sentait la pression de ses doigts qui s'activaient et il tenta de se concentrer sur cette sensation seule pour oublier le contact de son dos avec le bassin de sa subordonnée, le parfum léger de sa peau humide et l'odeur plus âpre qui émanait d'une partie de son corps à laquelle il ne voulait surtout pas penser.

Il eut le mauvais goût de lever les yeux, comme si voir Liza en cet instant pouvait l'aider à chasser de son esprit toute idée inconvenante, malheureusement dans sa position, la première chose qu'il eut dans son champ de vision fut les seins de la jeune femme qui semblaient le narguer.

Fiers et dressés sous l'effet du froid, ils étaient juste au-dessus de son front et Roy ne put réprimer un grognement dépité avant de refermer les paupières pour essayer vainement de ne pas laisser libre cours à son imagination.

Il se souvenait très bien du poids de ces seins au creux de ses paumes, leur douceur, leur sensibilité et tout ce qui suivait généralement la plus petite caresse à cet endroit. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, bien avant l'armée, bien avant la guerre, bien avant le colonel et son lieutenant.

Pourtant, même s'il cherchait à se raisonner avec les meilleurs arguments du monde, sa volonté était aussi fragile que sa condition physique.

D'une certaine manière, Liza dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle le repoussa un peu brusquement, oubliant ses habituelles précautions et le remit à distance. Puis elle sortit de la baignoire et se planta devant lui pour l'aider à se retourner et elle attaqua le nettoyage de ses jambes ce qui acheva complètement les dernières résolutions de Roy.

Elle était là, toujours aussi nue, accroupie devant lui à lui savonner les cuisses et les mollets avant de lui attraper un pied pour ne rien laisser au hasard.

Elle se concentrait entièrement sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire et refusait de lever les yeux, seulement une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de redresser la tête et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec ce qu'elle espérait éviter.

Ce n'était pas tant l'embarras de voir cette partie-là de l'anatomie de son supérieur que la prise de conscience qui allait nécessairement avec.

Dans sa position actuelle, il était difficile à Roy de cacher le désir qu'elle éveillait en lui.

Nu en face d'elle depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà à rester assis sur le rebord de la baignoire pendant qu'elle se chargeait de le laver, il avait eu beau essayer de toutes ses forces de ne pas y penser, maintenant, c'était trop tard et il ne voyait pas vraiment comment dissimuler son intérêt.

Et en plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que sa subordonnée n'était pas elle non plus indifférente à ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Liza aussi ressentait la tension qui existait depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et donc de se retrouver à avoir un contact aussi intime ne pouvait la laisser froide.

Les sensations sous ses doigts étaient bien réelles, et même si elle s'était appliquée à ne le toucher que le minimum requis pour le nettoyer, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait apprécié d'avoir son corps littéralement sous la main.

Bien sûr, si elle se retrouvait à le laver, ce n'était ni par plaisir ni pour attiser une quelconque séduction qui existait depuis bien trop longtemps entre eux.

C'était seulement pour l'aider. Sa seule erreur avait été de pas avoir envisagé que le désir de son supérieur serait aussi intense et irrépressible que le sien.

Roy la vit se mordre la lèvre devant la taille de son érection et malgré lui, il imagina tout ce que cette petite bouche pourrait faire plutôt que d'être martyrisée de la sorte.

C'était facile, il n'avait qu'un mot à dire et il obtiendrait satisfaction. Liza en avait clairement autant envie que lui, sinon elle n'agirait pas de la sorte.

Quand elle reporta ses yeux d'ambre jusqu'aux siens, il put y lire la même envie que celle qui lui brûlait les reins. Des années à prétendre le détachement n'avait pas suffi à étouffer leur attirance mutuelle et ils ne pouvaient plus douter des sentiments de l'autre.

Tendant la main vers sa subalterne, Roy lui prit le savon et sans un mot, il se laissa glisser au fond de la baignoire, encerclant la jeune femme entre ses jambes.

Il n'y avait pas assez d'eau pour mouiller ses plaies, juste de quoi lui rincer le bas du corps, si bien qu'il ne risquait rien à s'installer au mieux dans son bain.

Liza parut perplexe quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que son supérieur avait en tête, et elle agit à son tour en silence, se positionnant dos à lui pour lui offrir ses épaules à laver.

Elle n'eut même pas à écarter ses cheveux, Roy se chargea de les repousser doucement, lui dégageant la nuque avant de s'atteler à son tour à la tâche.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui laissait ses mains courir sur sa peau, ses doigts dessinant inconsciemment les pourtours du cercle marquant sa chair puis descendant le long de sa colonne avant de contourner ses hanches.

Roy l'attira contre lui, veillant bien à ne pas mettre son flanc en contact avec son dos et reposant le savon, il se contenta de faire glisser ses paumes mousseuses sur le ventre et la gorge de Liza. Posant la tête au creux de l'épaule du colonel, la jeune femme garda les yeux fermés, concentrée uniquement sur la sensation de l'eau entre ses jambes et de la mousse qui dégringolait sur sa poitrine comme une caresse.

Pas une fois Roy n'eut un geste déplacé et il finit sa toilette avec autant de délicatesse et de douceur que si elle était elle-même la blessée. Il s'assura ensuite qu'elle était bien rincée avant de la libérer et profiter du spectacle qu'elle offrait, encore humide et rosie par son traitement attentionné.

Liza se releva et aida son supérieur à sortir du bain avant de se mettre à le sécher.

Les règles semblaient avoir changé puisqu'elle oublia ses réserves en frottant l'éponge sur les épaules du colonel, se tenant bien plus près que nécessaire et dès qu'elle eut accompli sa tâche, elle se laissa enroulée dans la serviette, l'emprisonnant contre lui et réduisant à néant son travail.

Plutôt que de protester, elle esquissa un sourire et s'accorda un instant le simple plaisir de savourer cette étreinte avec Roy.

Il ne la touchait pas vraiment, du moins, il ne la retenait pas contre lui, mais ce n'était pas utile.

Tout comme dans leur relation professionnelle, il n'avait pas à lui demander de rester près de lui. Elle le faisait de son plein gré.

C'était sans doute ce qui rendait leur position si difficile ; elle accepterait ses avances sans qu'il ait à prononcer un seul mot pour la convaincre.

Seulement avant qu'il ne se permette de céder à la tentation, Liza nota qu'il tremblait un peu, la stature debout commençant à peser sur ses jambes encore faibles et tranquillement, lui conseilla d'aller se coucher.

Elle aurait très probablement pu le suivre et leur accorder encore quelques instants d'intimité bien méritée, mais elle savait, tout comme lui, que leur heure n'était pas encore venue.

Bientôt, elle serait à lui, comme avant.

Mais en attendant, ils devaient se montrer prudents et maintenir l'équilibre précaire qu'ils avaient pu trouver pour continuer d'avancer.


	9. Chapter 9

_Avant dernier !! Wouhou !! Je suis pas peu fière ! D'être arrivée jusque là, hein, pas du texte en lui-même, parce que le thème me plaisait pas vraiment. Enfin... vous serez indulgents, comme toujours *puppy eyes*_

* * *

**Quicky **_(9. La voie express)_

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ou presque, ils attendaient. Il y avait toujours qui se mettait en travers de leur route, qe ce soit leur âge, leur manque d'expérience, leurs peurs, les interdits d'un père pourtant peu intéressé par le sort de sa descendance, et enfin le code de conduite militaire. Alors ils se retenaient, ils s'évitaient même, mais le jour où enfin ils s'accordèrent le droit de céder à la tentation, ils ne perdirent pas de temps en discussion ni en arrangement d'aucune sorte.

La guerre était finie, et même s'ils se considéraient l'un comme l'autre indigne d'être encore là, ils avaient survécu.

Les massacres étaient derrière eux et ils pouvaient passer le reste de leur existence à tenter de réparer leurs erreurs.

Mais avant de se lancer dans leur nouvelle bataille, ne sachant pas encore ce que l'avenir leur réservait, ils s'accordèrent quelques instants de répit.

Roy allait repartir à Centrale pour recevoir des honneurs qui l'écoeuraient et Liza retournerait à l'Académie pour être diplômée.

Ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite, ils n'en avaient aucune idée et ils n'avaient pas envie d'y réfléchir.

Tout se passa très vite alors qu'ils avaient réussi à se faufiler discrètement à l'arrière d'un des derniers trains pour la capitale et sans un mot ni une concertation, ils succombèrent.

Les lèvres de Roy descendirent sur celles de Liza et la jeune femme répondit avidement à son baiser. Puis sa bouche

s'entrouvrit et voyagea jusqu'à son cou alors que sa main passait sous son pull.

La tireuse ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en sentant les dents de l'alchimiste se planter dans sa gorge et dans un souffle, elle se permit une réprimande.

« Attention, monsieur... »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quoi elle parlait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Roy ne pouvait se permettre de laisser la moindre marque révélant leurs activités. Il modéra un peu ses ardeurs et réfréna ses pulsions pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, même si l'idée de tout bousculer n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Liza, glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture de son pantalon au bas de son dos pendant que son autre main explorait lentement sa poitrine.

La jeune femme se retint de rire en sentant l'avancée de son supérieur vers ses fesses. Il la chatouillait sans le savoir et Liza ne put réprimer un frisson, la faisant pousser un peu plus ses hanches sur celle de Roy.

Le major prit son geste pour une invitation et il se plaqua intimement contre elle tout en continuant à la caresser.

Il percevait sous sa paume les battements affolés de son coeur et il en éprouva une certaine fierté.

Elle qui était toujours calme et impassible vibrait contre lui et il reprit ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de protester alors que des bruits de pas résonnaient à quelques mètres seulement.

S'ils devaient être arrêtés, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison. C'était du moins le raisonnement de Roy.

Mais bien sûr, il ne convenait pas vraiment à la jeune femme qui refusait de le mettre en danger même si tout son corps hurlait pour la délivrance promise par le jeu de ses doigts sous son pantalon.

Malgré l'uniforme toujours bien en place, l'alchimiste s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à l'entre-jambes de Liza et il s'amusait à la provoquer par ses caresses quasi fantomatiques, effleurant à peine sa chair quand elle ne réclamait que son intense attention.

Comme la porte derrière elle ne s'ouvrait pas, Liza fut brièvement rassurée et elle se permit à son tour de prendre les choses en main et s'invita à son tour sur le corps de son partenaire.

Elle commença doucement, ne sachant pas bien ce qu'elle était prête à faire, puis petit à petit, elle s'enhardit. Elle avait assez imaginé ce moment pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir à ce qui conviendrait le mieux.

De son torse, elle passa dans son dos, puis attrapa ses fesses alors qu'elle enfonçait brusquement sa langue dans sa bouche comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était encore capable de prendre le dessus.

Même si leur situation était précaire et que toute leur relation était plus que fragile, ils luttaient encore pour la dominance, chacun voulant submerger l'autre et lui faire partager aussi bien le désir intense refoulé pendant des années que le plaisir de pouvoir enfin céder.

Sans plus de formalité, Roy déboutonna le pantalon de la tireuse et le glissa jusqu'à ses genoux avant de lui agripper les hanches pour l'aider à se soulever.

La position n'était sans doute pas des plus confortables pour elle, mais Liza ne protesta absolument pas. Elle s'accrocha au cou de l'alchimiste et s'appuya contre le métal du wagon pour lui permettre de défaire son propre pantalon.

Il s'invita en elle brusquement, priant intérieurement pour ne pas lui faire mal quand il sentit ses ongles se planter dans ses épaules malgré son uniforme.

Mais Liza le rassura en l'embrassant de plus belle et elle ondula rapidement contre lui, comme pour lui indiquer que ce n'était pas le moment de trainer.

Ils savaient bien l'un et l'autre que ce n'était pas comme cela que leur première fois aurait dû se passer mais ils avaient toujours l'espoir de pouvoir se rattraper plus tard, quand enfin leur situation se serait stabilisée.

Roy fit de son mieux pour que sa partenaire en profite au moins un peu, compensant par ses caresses bien placer ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner par le reste de sa performance et après quelques coups de reins, il se laissa sombrer, dépassé par la sensation de posséder enfin celle qui hantait ses rêves depuis trop longtemps.

Il eut un regard penaud face à l'air surpris de la jeune femme, réalisant qu'il avait été moins que passable, mais Liza ne s'en formalisa pas.

Elle pouvait se contenter de l'avoir satisfait lui puisqu'il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Ils se séparèrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et réajustèrent rapidement leurs uniformes.

Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Roy lui attrapa le poignet, cherchant comment formuler ses regrets quant à sa pitoyable démonstration affective, mais Liza lui répondit d'un coup d'oeil rassurant. Et avec un sourire espiègle, elle lui glissa à l'oreille : « La prochaine fois... »

Entre promesse et absolution, ses mots permirent à l'alchimiste de repartir de son côté, avec l'espoir de lui prouver bientôt de quoi il était réellement capable.


	10. Chapter 10

_Après un demi million d'années, voici enfin le dernier thème ! Woot ! Bon, j'ai tout de même quelques circonstances atténuantes pour avoir mis autant de temps à pondre, mais je vais vous épargner. En théorie, ce texte fait référence à la fin du chapitre 108 mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vraiment parler de spoiler, parce que ça pourrait aussi être à n'importe quel moment de l'histoire. Juste c'était pour vous situer mon état d'esprit en écrivant._

_Merci à toutes et tous pour avoir patienté jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par la tournure de cette histoire.  
_

* * *

**Rêve éveillé** - _(10 - Somnophilie - au bois dormant) _

Il n'avait ordonné au commandant Armstrong de rassembler ses hommes que quelques heures plus tôt, pourtant, il s'impatientait déjà de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Par conséquent, il avait eu besoin de venir vérifier par lui-même que son message avait bien été délivré comme prévu. Et qu'elle allait bien continuer à le suivre.

C'était très probablement une précaution inutile et quelque part, il le savait, seulement, c'était également une fabuleuse excuse pour justifier sa présence en ces lieux, alors même qu'il aurait dû se reposer et surtout, la laisser se remettre. Ses blessures avaient été traitées sans difficulté et ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, il avait soigneusement pris la peine de vérifier auprès d'une infirmière, mais il avait besoin de la voir, juste pour être vraiment sûr.

En silence, il s'approcha de sa chambre et sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra. Son cœur retrouva d'un coup son rythme normal en la découvrant sagement endormie au milieu d'un petit lit étroit et il soupira, rassuré de constater qu'on lui avait pas menti. Elle était toujours aussi pâle que dans son souvenir, la transfusion n'avait sans doute pas suffi à lui redonner ses couleurs. Et elle avait besoin de repos. Mais elle était vivante, entière et à part une fatigue qui durerait sans doute plusieurs jours, sinon, elle allait bien.

Toujours sans un bruit, il s'avança et s'assit au bord du matelas, se retrouvant pratiquement contre elle alors même qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'observer. Pourtant, la tentation était trop grande pour qu'il résiste. D'abord, il effleura sa main, juste du bout des doigts, pour se convaincre définitivement qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien là, puis il remonta vers son poignet, pour prendre son pouls, sentir que son cœur battait encore, régulièrement et calmement. Suivant le tracé d'une veine, il avança jusqu'au pli du coude où le cathéter était planté pour lui apporter les compléments nutritionnels qui lui manquaient après ce massacre et qui devait également lui fournir le mélange de drogues nécessaires à la maintenir dans ce sommeil forcé. Elle récupérerait plus vite de cette manière.

Pour autant, il n'aimait pas la savoir reliée à une poche de produits étranges qui altéraient sa volonté et sa conscience. Seulement s'ils l'empêchaient de souffrir, il ne s'y opposerait pas. Elle avait eu son lot de douleur pour toute une vie à cause de lui. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, il avait encore failli la faire tuer, simplement à cause de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Depuis longtemps déjà il avait compris que ses sentiments étaient une faiblesse, le problème était qu'il était incapable de s'en séparer. Il avait beau se raisonner et tenter de garder ses distances, rien n'y faisait. D'ailleurs, malgré lui, ses doigts avaient poursuivi leur route le long de son bras, refusant de quitter sa peau et ils atteignirent son épaule et la chair meurtrie au niveau du cou, là où la coupure profonde était supposée l'achever. Le souvenir de son sang s'écoulant autour d'elle pendant qu'il était bloqué lui donna un haut-le-cœur et inconsciemment, il laissa sa main descendre sur la cicatrice. La blessure avait été sévère et elle s'étendait bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé sur le moment.

Repoussant le drap, il découvrit que l'entaille continuait sur sa gorge et disparaissait sur le fin tissu de la chemise d'hôpital supposée préserver un minimum sa pudeur. Seulement l'heure n'était plus à ce genre de considération et sans se soucier de leur position respective ni de comment son comportement pourrait être interprété, il défit le haut de son vêtement pour estimer l'ampleur des dégâts.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Il n'avait réellement eu aucune mauvaise intention en s'introduisant dans sa chambre alors qu'elle dormait, pas plus qu'il n'avait pensé à mal en écartant cette blouse. Tout ce qu'il avait cherché, c'était à se rassurer, se convaincre qu'elle allait bien et mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait indirectement causés. Mais une fois qu'il l'avait partiellement découverte, il n'arrivait plus à penser aux raisons rationnelles et honnêtes qui l'avait poussé à s'installer ainsi à ses côtés. Il ne voyait plus les séquelles de leur combat ni les marques des précédentes batailles. Non, tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux c'était la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait failli perdre, entendue sur ce lit, offerte et encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs.

Posant le front au creux de sa clavicule, il murmura quelques excuses, comme s'il pouvait effacer le passé et changer ce qu'ils avaient vécu plus tôt. Il l'embrassa doucement, descendant sur sa gorge en suivant le tracé exacte de l'épée qui l'avait frappée et bien vite, il se retrouva l'oreille sur son cœur à écouter ses battements réguliers tout en la caressant. Il n'avait pas la prétention de faire disparaître la plaie, juste d'apaiser un peu la culpabilité qui rongeait sa conscience, alors continuant sur sa lancée, il répéta ses paroles désespérées et la supplia de lui pardonner.

Ce n'était pas correct de profiter ainsi de la situation, ce n'était pas correct d'abuser de son sommeil, mais de toute façon, même si elle avait été éveillée, ce qu'il faisait aurait été mal et elle n'aurait pas eu la force de l'arrêter, alors à quoi bon se priver ?

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes dans un baiser qui se voulait plein de remords teinté d'une promesse d'avenir meilleur pendant que ses mains continuèrent d'explorer son corps. Elle vibrait sous ses doigts avec la même intensité que lorsqu'elle était consciente et elle poussa même ce petit soupir étouffé qu'il avait découvert des années plus tôt, quand pour la première fois, il avait eu la chance de la toucher. Ce son avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête et pourtant, en cet instant, ce fut ce qui le rappela à l'ordre et l'empêcha de continuer.

Elle devait se reposer et s'il poursuivait dans cette voie, il allait forcément finir par la réveiller. Et aussi tentante que soit cette possibilité, ce n'était pas le moment. Ils avaient tenu jusque là, ils arriveraient bien patienter un peu plus. Bientôt, ils n'auraient plus de besoin de se cacher.

Un jour, il pourrait se comporter de cette manière sans retenue. Un jour, ils en profiteraient réellement, tous les deux, ensemble.


End file.
